Blonde Angel
by Risa13
Summary: Draco is enjoying watching Harry squirm, but has he gone to far? I know the summary sucks but give it a chance, please!
1. Chapter 1

Blonde Angel

Harry Potter was not a very happy camper right now. The reason for his just so happened to be about ten feet away on the dance floor. This reason was actually one Draco Malfoy, who just so happened to be very sweaty and was grinding with two other guys who he had never met before. Draco was enjoying himself thoroughly but it didn't have anything to do with the two sexy men grinding on either side of him, he was enjoying watching the aforementioned pissed off Harry Potter get, well pissed off. Harry had been watching Draco in his tight as skin blue leather pants which hugged the blondes ass very nice and way to short black band t-shirt which rode up Draco's perfectly toned stomach whenever he lifted his arms. The blonde knew Harry was watching him and was enjoying it immensely when the two other men had joined him and he decided why not make Potter squirm a little.

So, back to our savior with his current very hard predicament. Harry was pissed and watching the smutty little blonde was not helping his anger or his hard on, he watched as one of the guys spun Draco to face away from him and let his hands slide up the blonde's thighs and over his hips. The other guy decided he had to get his hands on Draco as well and decided his would go for the ass. That's when Harry snapped, he couldn't take anymore of watching that little leather covered ass and the long blonde hair clinging to the sweaty body, it was too much, and he definitely couldn't keep watching those men put their hands allover what was his.

He stormed over to where Draco had his head laid back against one of the guy's shoulders, his lips were parted and he was panting heavily. "Get your hands off of him," growled Harry with a look that could kill, "NOW!!" Draco's head snapped up and he stared at Harry, he looked so hot right now all furious and possessive. His jaw was clenching and his nostrils were flaring, his magic curling off of him showing the men just how powerful and pissed off he was. Draco almost creamed his pants. "Who the hell do you think you are buddy?" asked one of the guys angrily. "I'm Harry Fucking Potter and if you don't get your hands off of what's mine I'll rip your arms off with my bare hands!" The men got the message after that one and scurried along off the dance floor.

Harry turned to Draco, he still had look on his face that yells "I'm pissed, I'm pissed" and Draco realized that he was in big trouble. Harry stared at Draco with his kohl lined eyes which were possibly as wide as his mouth could be, _oh no wrong train of thought Harry don't think about how wide his mouth can get, or how those beautiful swollen red lips would look stretched around- No no no, your angry Harry angry!_, Harry grabbed him by the hips and pulled the blonde against his body. Draco gave a little mew of surprise and Harry almost came in his pants from the sound. "What the hell did you think you were doing, huh!?!" growled Harry "Shaking your hot little ass and rubbing all over those guys when you belong to me!" Harry had turned Draco around to face away from him and was running his hands over Draco's belly, scraping his fingernails along the muscles formed there and loving the way Draco quivered and squirmed. Harry slid his hands up Draco's body to his chest and pinched his nipples through his shirt. "You. Are. MINE!" he punctuated each word with a twist of Draco's little buds, Draco's back arched forward and a whimper escaped his lips. Harry released Draco's nipples and grabbed his jaw instead, he jerked Draco's head to the side and started nipping at his neck. Draco was out of it, he couldn't focus on anything except the feel of Harry's big hands on his body and Harry's mouth on his neck.

Harry nipped his way up Draco's sweaty neck to the swollen red lips and finally his mouth met Draco's. Draco gasped under Harry's mouth and Harry forced his tongue into Draco's open mouth. Draco's lips tasted like cherries and Harry loved it. He swirled his tongue around Draco's and felt Draco sag a little, he then pulled Draco's full lower lip into his mouth and sucked and nipped roughly. Harry pulled away and turned Draco back to face him again. Draco whimpered slightly and Harry smirked "I don't think you have the right to complain because being the little slut that you were your lucky I'm giving you anything at all. I should tie you up and keep you on edge for days shouldn't I. What do you think? Would you like that, hmm? Do you want me to leave you tied up on the bed all hot and bothered? Maybe I'll shove a dildo up your tight little ass and put some nipple clamps on your sweet little buds, would you like that? Oh and a cock ring to be sure you stay hard and don't come." Harry was about to explode, his cock was sliding in a pool of his own precum and Draco was staring at him with wide eyes licking his ravaged lips.

"I'll have to you give a spanking too you know," stated Harry. "Please Harry no I need to come now, please no!" pleaded Draco. "You don't think you deserve a punishment?" asked Harry, grabbing Draco's hair and pulling his head roughly back to lick at his neck. "Please, I promise I'll never do it again," Draco whimpered, his eyes falling shut as Harry worked to form a hickey on his neck, "please just don't keep me from coming!" "Tell me who you belong to," growled Harry, pulling Draco's hips to his possessively. Draco mewled letting his head fall back when his leather covered cock met Harry's. "You, only you!" gasped out Draco as Harry ground their hips together. "Only me what? Say it!" commanded Harry. "I belong to you, only you no one else, ever!" exclaimed Draco. "That's right, this ass, these lips, this cock it all belongs to me," said Harry grasping each in turn making Draco whimper. By this time Harry and Draco had been grinding so much that Harry felt he would explode soon, so he ground his hips harder and pulled Draco's mouth to his. That was it for Draco, he just couldn't take anymore and when he felt Harry's lips on his he came in his leather pants. Harry followed Draco over the edge and they kept swiveling their hips to the music as they both rode out the last waves of their orgasm.

"So does this mean were together now?" asked Draco looking up at Harry through half-lidded, sleepy eyes. "Yes, no one else will ever touch you again, understand me? Your mine now," stated Harry gripping Draco's hipbones tightly where his shirt had rode up. "Come on baby, your tired lets go home," said Harry gently picking Draco up bridal style and apparating away to his, no their, apartment.

At the apartment Harry had just gotten Draco into some of his sweatpants, which were entirely too big but made Draco look adorable, and was in the process of lying him on the bed when Draco sleepily said, "I wuv u 'ry." Harry stopped, mouth hanging open, and stared at the gorgeous, half naked angel lying asleep in his bed that had just told him that he loved him. Harry leaned down and ran his nose softly along Draco's cheekbone up to his ear and choked out the words, "I love you too, my gorgeous angel." Draco's arms came up and wound themselves around Harry's neck pulling him down on top of Draco. Harry planted a kiss on the sleeping blondes lips, brushed his long hair back from his face and pulled the covers up. Within five minutes the savior of the wizarding world and his angel were fast asleep in each other's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I know this chapter is really short but just bare with me guys I had never planned on continuing this story to begin with but because of the good reveiws I've decided to keep on with it.**

Draco was awoken by the sun shining in his face. He groaned and rolled over, right into a warm, bare chest.

Wait, a chest?

Draco's eyes snapped open and he realized he wasn't in his apartment and the chest he was pressed into belonged to a fast asleep Harry Potter. Suddenly the events of last night came rushing back to him. Draco uttered a curse and tried to pull away but was gripped around the waist by two huge, calloused hands and pulled back against the chest. Draco huffed and rolled his eyes when he realized that Harry was still asleep, then he tensed as hew felt someting against his backside. Dracos eyes widened and he began to struggle against the arms holding him.

"Let me go you brute!" Harrys eyes snapped open and in seconds he had hiswand pulled out from under his pillow and had Draco pressed against the mattress flat on his back witrh the wand at the smooth coloumn of his throat. Draco whimpered and squirmed around trying to break free of Harry's hold. When Harry realized that there was no danger he put away his wand but he did not release the still squirming Draco. "Get off of me you psycho!!" eclaimed Draco. "Malfoy, what is your problem? You seemed to be enjoying my company last night." "Yeah well I had a bit too much to drink last night, didn't I?" Harry stared down at Draco remebering the night before. "I don't understand." he said. " Read my lips," said Draco slowly, "let me the fuck up." "Fine."

Draco got off the bed and pulled on his shirt and shoes. Without another word to Harry he left the apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"So he just left? Not even a word?" asked Neville, one of Harry's best friends.

"Well, he said that he had a bit too much to drink and that it was a mistake. I don't understand, there has to be something else. I know he wasn't drinking, I watched him all night!-" Harry exclaimed.

"Whoa Harry, that's only slightly stalkerish." Neville said while continuing to stock the shelves of his store. Neville had bought an empty storefront on Diagon Alley when they graduated Hogwarts. He opened his herbology shop a few weeks later.

"- and he left his pants and took off in my sweatpants, my favorite pair! He lest those tight leather jeans at my apartment, those hot leather jeans!" Harry continued his rambling, ignoring Neville's stalker comment.

"Well maybe when he realizes that he left his pants he'll come back and you can confront him." suggested Neville optimistically.

"Maybe," Harry agreed, "but I just know that there's something I'm missing, something he didn't tell me."

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Draco was pissed. He had just gotten home and realized that he had left his leather pants at Fucking Harry Potter's apartment.

"Shit!" he exclaimed, throwing his keys across the room angrily.'What was I thinking,' he thought to himself,'Harry Potter? Am I crazy or what? Well of course you are Draco, you're talking to yourself!'

"Papa?" Just as Draco was picking up the remote to throw it, he was interrupted by a small,trembling voice. He looked over into the teary eyes of his five year old son.

"Papa, what's wrong? Why are you mad?" his son asked.

"C'mere baby. It's OK, I'm not mad. Hey, did you behave for for uncle Blaise?" Just as Draco mentioned his name, his best friend and resident babysitter entered the room.

"Hey, what happened to you last night?" Blaise asked while raising one eyebrow just shook his head and gave him a look that said later.

"How was he?" asked Draco as his son, Carsten, ran off to play.

"Fine, as always," he replied, "how was yours?" Draco shot Blaise an exasperated look, but said, "Not so good. Well, I mean it was good but..." Draco trailed off and Blaise looked at him expectantly.

"What?"

"It...He... I..I.." Draco just couldn't seem to say the words.

"Draco, spit it out!" Blaise commanded.

"It was Harry Potter."

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Nev, I swear I'm going crazy.I just keep thinking about last night and..I mean, it was perfect. We didn't even go all the way and it was the best sex I've ever had!" Harry exclaimed following Neville to the storage room.

"That's saying something considering how much sex you've had," said Neville. Harry slapped him upside the head as he followed him back out into the store and continued his speech.

"When those two guys were dancing with him, I saw red. That's how mad I was. I haven't been that furious since the fight with Voldemort." Harry had defeated Voldemort at the end of seventh year, but now nine years later most of his followers were still at large.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"What do you mean it was Potter?!" asked Blaise, following Draco to the kitchen.

"I mean, the guy I was with last night was Harry Potter," replied Draco while looking in his refrigerator and pulling a face at it's contents. Draco decided that they needed food and went to check the cupboards to see what else they had.

"Are you telling me you fucked Harry Potter?" asked Blaise incredulously. When Draco gave no response, Blaise hit him on the arm.

"You did!" he exclaimed, "You fucked Harry Potter!"

"Balise, shut up before Carsten hears you! I did not fuck him...well, I kind of did, I mean we...well..."

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"He was so hot on that dance floor! Every respectable gay man in that place was watching him," Harry said, "and afterward at my apartment....he was so beautiful. Asleep in my bed, his long hair all fanned out around him. I couldn't help it....I told him I loved him." Neville's head shot up, his eyes widening.

"You what?"

"I told him-" Harry was cutoff by Neville.

"I heard you! Well no wonder he ran off, you told him that you loved him the first night. You probably scared him shitless!" Harry shook his head.

"No, that's the weird thing, he said it back. Well, granted he was almost asleep and it came out more like 'I wuv u ry' but he said it. That's part of the reason I'm so confused."

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"You guys grinded? That's HOTT!" exclaimed Blaise excitedly.

"Yeah, it was really hot and you should have seen the look on his face when he was watching those two guys dance with me. It was so..." Draco searched for the right word,"possessive."

"So, you're gonna call him right?"

"........."


End file.
